Warlock Issue 10
Warlock Issue 10 saw Marc Gascoigne become the editor of the magazine and Martin Clement the Production Manager, replacing the staff of the previous three issues. The editorial talks about the promotion of Marc Gascoigne to his new position. "Omens and Auguries" does not appear in this issue. Cover The cover was by John Blanche and depicts The Warlock of the magazine, based on the winning entry of the issue 7 competition. Contents Livingstone on Trial! Ian Livingstone talks about his new Fighting Fantasy gamebook Trial of Champions, his hopes to see Casket of Souls published in 1987, and another new gamebook possibly titled either Crypt of the Necromancer or The Howling Tunnels. Accompanying this is a competition. The entrants are required to answer eleven questions: #In which book will you find Aakor, Bhorket and Demonspawn? #Yaztromo's Tower is situated close to which colourful river? #You and the crew of the starship Traveller might meet the Rain Lord here. #Where would you meet Throm the Barbarian? #Possessed by the foul Gonchong, it rules over Fire Island. #The might of the alien Arcadian Empire is being resisted by which secret Earth organisation? #Just who is the Titanium Cyborg? #What was the name of the magical blade stolen by Ikuru, Master of Shadows? #Zanbar Bone has a nick-name. What is it? #This star system is home to the smugglers of Satophil-d. #Which elf's aid is invaluable in defeating the Snow Witch? Withe answers in hand the entrant must then take the first letter of each answer and use the letters to make the one-or-two-word name of a Fighting Fantasy villain. The two first place winners would each win a complete set of Fighting Fantasy gamebooks (ie. books #1~21), each book signed by both Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone. The next thirty winner would each receive a copy of Trial of Champions signed by Ian Livingstone. The next fifty runners-up would win a Fighting Fantasy poster and T-shirt transfer. Entries closed July 28th, 1986. ''Derek the Troll'' By Lew Stringer, this issue sees Derek the Troll drafted into an army where he is eventually assigned as cook. The Arcane Archive The reviews section with reviews by Paul Cockburn. Despite having been introduced in a previous issue, it is only with this issue that the ratings depicted by drawings of Derek the Troll are given definitions. Reviewed this issue were: *''Sword of the Samurai'' by Mark Smith and Jamie Thomson (Puffin Books, £1.95 - Fighting Fantasy Gamebooks): "This has lots of nice atmosphere and fabulous monsters, and some very good illustrations by Alan Langford, but it's not a good gamebook." - p.7 *''Trial of Champions'' by Ian Livingstone (Puffin Books, £1.95 - Fighting Fantasy Gamebooks): "Livingstone may have a hard job coming up with another book as good as this one!" - p.8 *'' '' by ( , £4.95 - ): "Gamebook fans may find it a little easy..." *'' '' and by ( , £1.99 each - ): "These books are badly written, presented and illustrated, and do not deserve a single moment of your time, let alone any of your cash." - p.9 *'' '' by and Jonathan Sutherland ( , £1.95 - ): "...is not all bad." Derek's Kwill - p.10}} Derek the Troll answers the letters section this issue. Dealt with this issue are potential improvements to the magazine, the forthcoming map of Allansia in ''Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World, and the short adventures. ''Arkenor and Max'' - Part 7 The comic continuation of the characters by Ian McDonald, winner of the "Cartoon Competition" of issue 2, comes to an end. Paint Yer Dragon! Rick Priestly looks at the art of "pinning" miniatures. "Out of the Pit" A new logo for this section as it covers five new monsters. These were: *Exo-beast by Paul Conway *Snakespawn by P. Chare *Gremoll by Simon Newman *Shadow Fiend by Neil Sylvester *Droug by David Pearson All were illustrated by Trevor Hammond Sheer Artistry This article reveals the winner of the issue 7 competition to depict the Warlock (Alexis Panayiotou) and follows artist John Blanche as he creates the cover of the issue based on the winning entry. More Monster Conversions Follow up to the previous issue's article on converting monster stats from other gamebooks/RPGs to work in Fighting Fantasy, again by Graeme Davis. Featured this issue are: Cretan Chronicles, , and . Illustrated by Daniel Loveday. Conventionally Speaking An article explaining what goes on at a games convention. Dicing with Death An interview with writer . Notably, the end of the interview promises an interview with Andrew Chapman for the following issue which never appeared. ''Rogue Mage'' The solo adventure is written by Graeme Davis and illustrated by Tony Ackland and Pete Martin. The adventure is presented so that is may be played with either Fighting Fantasy or rules. Take That! An article by Jeremy Adamson on how to deal with unarmed combat in the multi-player games. Illustrated by Trevor Hammond. Adverts *The inside front cover has a full-page colour advert for Sword of the Samurai. *Page 48 has a black and white quarter-page advert for a "Fighting Fantasy Afternoon" on May 31st, 1986 at the , . Admission was free and the attendance of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone was promised. *Also on page 48 was a black and white quarter-page announcement from Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone about the Forest of Doom Holidays, in which they divorce themselves from the operations, noting that the events were "nothing to do with either of us, Fighting Fantasy, Penguin Books or Games Workshop Ltd." - p.48 See Also References Category:Warlock10 Entries Category:Warlock Magazine Entries